Corroder (SS7)
'Corroder '''is a character in Starscream7's BIONICLE: Universe film series. He is a Makuta serving Makuta Teridax. ''BIONICLE: Universe Corroder makes his debut in the BIONICLE: Universe film when he heeds Teridax's call to come to the Arena Iconox. There, he and his fellow Makuta battle Tahu and his crew of warriors. Corroder battles Strakk until he manages to stray away from him. As Nektann ambushes the Matoran and Agori, Corroder springs out of some foliage and attacks Ternow before severing his head. Just as this happens, Strakk attacks him and Corroder flees the scene. As Teridax is stunned by Tahu and Strakk, Corroder witnesses Marendar arrive and torment the Toa until he stuns them all soon afterwards. Marendar notes that the Makuta were lucky to have survived before claiming the Ignika and warping away. Corroder soon stops Branar from attempting to take Teridax along with them as they continue their journey, but Corroder says that it would be a waste of time to bring him around, allowing himself to gain control of the small army. As he does so, an Order of Mata Nui ship arrives and they instantly retreat. Corroder later attacks a classified base in New Jersey, where Gresh and Mazeka are being imprisoned and guarded by a man named Professor Nathan, with Simon Bowler and his assistant Hector attempting to free the two. Nathan cowardly attempts to retreat by Corroder kills him with a blast of acid from his claw. This allows Bowler and Hector to drive a truck out of the base with Gresh and Mazeka on the back hauling-section of the truck. Corroder blows up the base entirely, and Gresh lends a blow to his chest that sends him flying backwards. After having quickly recovered, Corroder summons all of Teridax's minions at once. Craving revenge, Corroder ambushes Tahu, the humans and everyone else as they gather their forces in Philadelphia. Corroder begins to destroy the vehicles - including a tank, for example, until Toa Onua stops him for only a short period of time until Corroder shakes him off. Shortly afterwards, Stronius arrives and Corroder retreats temporairly in order to simply get out of the fight. A while later, after Teridax returns to the city, Corroder lands on the Comcast Center's rooftop with his Shadow Matoran minion "Vican." Corroder has indeed returned, but this time he has plans to find the Ignika right away. Corroder looms around the rooftop until a furious Marendar traps him in several Plasma energy-rings, and he asks Corroder where the Ignika is. Corroder states that it is in the tower, and Marendar tells him to destroy the tower - but coincidently, Nick Carby and Gordon Brixton emerge onto the roof with the Ignika itself. A helpless Corroder is shoved aside by Marendar, who kills Vatos as he tries to aid the humans. Marendar abandons Corroder and Vican, as they are left stunned on the rooftop. As Tahu, Teridax and Marendar battle in the streets below, Marendar destroys the upper-half of the Comcast Center - and for a split-second, Corroder and Vican are thought to have been destroyed with it. But the two survive the explosion and watch the three battle. After witnessing Teridax's death, Corroder takes Vican and flees the city and Earth entirely as Marendar goes off with unknown plans. Corroder is soon briefly seen in Destral, the Brotherhood of Makuta base. Upon his arrival, a Makuta armor-shell is revealed before a strange object appears and attacks. Corroder vows that the war isn't over yet, and supposedly begins to formulate a plan. Corroder is the only Makuta to have survived the BIONICLE: Universe film, and would survive to be in its sequel. ''On Being A Champion'' Corroder will return in BIONICLE: Universe's sequel - ''On Being A Champion. ''He will have taken charge of the Brotherhood of Makuta after Teridax's death. Weapons Corroder has the ability to fly, and also posesses twin Acid Claws that are attached to his arms. He used them, for example, to kill the Agori Ternow. Trivia *In the ''BIONICLE: Universe ''film, Corroder was originally supposed to kill Vatos instead of Marendar making the kill. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Villains